Naruto's Monster-Girl Exchange Program
by godospartan the Kitsune
Summary: MODERN TIMES NARUTO FIC! Naruto's just a young man trying to find his way through life, his parents are never around to keep him company. So when an Extra-Species program comes up, they use it to give him a companion. But can this Extra-Species girl be more? What if more live with him? Naruto's life is about to get Hectic. MONSTER GIRL FIC! NarutoxHarem, M for Mature Content
1. Naruto's Rude Awakening, Enter Temari

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LONG AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

Hello there my faithful fans! Well, I am no mind reader, but I bet some of you are thinking something along the lines of 'what the heck is this story?' seeing the title and the summery must have been confusing as all heck to you. Well, let's make this clear...**READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE FULLY!**

This story is a Naruto story that takes place in MODERN times. So sorry you Naruto fans who enjoy the crazy powers.. this is a calming relaxing fic... AND a Harem! So there's somethin' for ya! If you didn't understand what I meant, when looking at the title or summary, this will have Naruto in modern times and all girls who will be a potential pairing for him will be MONSTER GIRLS!

Monster girls are a new manga theme sub-genre, if you do not know what these girls are, there is a Wiki encyclopedia, just type in monster girl encyclopedia. And any and all types of monsters these girls will be are in that thing, so just look up and there ya go.

**READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE BOTTOM FOR A POLL!**

Before I grab into this whole deal, however, here is why I am doing this story...

I would like to tell you all that this story was an inspiration by the new Manga, Monster Musume, and a somewhat challenge from myself and Killjoy both wanting this to happen. Now, for the intro.

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Naruto was sleeping in bed peacefully, the morning birds chirping. Though the peace was not to last, as he heard banging and thumping, yelling of all kinds in the other room. He groaned as he put a pillow over his head. "_Thanks mom and dad, now I get to listen to this all morning every morning..._"

Naruto was a 17 year old athlete. He was one to practice all sorts of athletic arts, such as tight-walks and the new upcoming talent called 'parkour'. He wasn't one to be exceptional at any of it, but he had enough desire to practice and keep getting better at it, and he was fairly good to tell the truth.

His parents, both well respected figures, were off on business trips a lot. They always had work to do. His family was quite well funded, his mother being a top designer in clothes, and his father being the greatest athlete in the state. His father, Minato Namikaze, was always off to competitions, and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was visiting all sorts of fashion shows magazines and getting more designs from different countries. He took his mother's maiden name because Namikaze was a basic not so great name in his opinion.

After a loud crashing of something against the wall he jumped from bed and groaned a bit. "Seriously, she has to be that intense here?" His parents had initiated a program to give him someone to talk to, seeing as he was mostly all alone in the house, and they didn't want to have babysitters coming over and getting to comfy with their house.

It was called the '_Extra-Species Program_' which was what it said. Basically, these 'Extra-Species' were part human and part something else. Some were pretty normal looking, still basic human form, like Werewolves and Elves. Others were more animal than human, like Lamia, who were part snake, and Centaurs as well, who were half horse.

The program basically gave an extra-species person a home to live in, like a house guest essentially, but the extra-species were never allowed outside their respective homes without some sort of supervision. Mainly, the rule was the main households owners, but it could be any normal person as long as they were of age.

It was a way to help integrate these extra-species into the human world. The reverse held true as well, in extra-species territories, the program was humans were the house guests of extra-species people. Believe it or not, a lot of humans were doing it that way, they found it more exciting to be surrounded by a single race instead of many. However, in Naruto's case, it was the Extra-Species in his home.

Surprisingly, the one in his home was a rare breed, one from the desert lands to the east. A Warrior Princess of some sort, she was, what was called, an 'Anubis'. A desert black wolf, who was very interested in fighting better as a martial artist, who wanted to learn everything about eastern arts. Her name was Temari Sabaki, and she was currently training in the workout room.

Naruto opened the door as he rubbed his hair from his face and up into the spiky style he always enjoyed. He had to admit, she was flexible, speedy, and quite energetic. And her features were quite endearing. For being in the desert, she wasn't super tanned, but she had a nice golden sheen to her otherwise white skin. The wolf arms and claws on her arms from her elbows, and from her upper thighs down to bow-legged wolf legs, sported the traditional black color of her race, but with, weirdly unique, natural golden streaks going up her arms and legs in lines. Her hair was pure golden blonde, even with her wolf ears being black with the same golden natural lines streaking them, accented by her four pigtails, two on either side of her head with two facing up behind her ears and the others flaring down her neck, her tail was even swinging with the golden streaks down the black fur.

Her dressings were traditional of her desert lifestyle, a tunic wrapping around from one of her shoulders, around her generous bust, to her hips, but tucked into free-form silk pants that were flared at the ankle, all in dark purple and gold.

Temari had the room set up with two punching bags and an assortment of gymnast equipment. The tight-walk bar, the hanging bars, the horse handles, and a few other tidbits. She was flowing around them brilliantly.

As a canine breed, she was quite fast and strong, and her nimble frame gave her tremendous agility and flexibility. She ran forward at the horse handles and jumped up, flipping up and catching the handles, only to push off in a way to make her flip forward a full flip, landing square and perfectly on the tight-walk bar.

She ran along it fast before kicking off the end and jumping up high, catching the split rings and flipped totally upside down, holding herself up with her hands together under her. She swung her legs forward and spread her arms, catching her downward swing and flipping forward.

Her flip was beautifully executed, and her legs caught onto the triple bars on the low one. She flipped up to the middle and swung up, making a full flip. As she flipped up to the high bar with a powerful swing, she swung hard, flipping three times before flinging herself up to the ceiling, kicking off it gently and catching the low bar back form where she was, and flipping up, over the middle bar and balling up.

Her final move, however, was to catch her knees on the high bar and swing backwards, flinging off the high bar and sailing through the air at the two punching bags. She got close to them and suddenly snapped both feet at them hard, making them both fly up and back at opposite angles to the ceiling. Temari retracted her legs and landed evenly on the tight-walk bar between the punching bags.

This was when Naruto saw things going to go horribly wrong, with the punching bags slamming down on a set of dumbbell racks. The kicks were powerful enough to hike the chains over the hooks, and fly back. "HEY WATCH OUT!"

Temari nearly fell over from the surprise and looked to Naruto. She registered his warning and looked to see the bags fall square on the racks, and making the dumbbells roll all over the place, and knocking the bar over.

As Temari started falling, she seen no foothold to stop herself from getting hurt. She closed her eyes, but only to open them when she was wrenched from falling and rolled on something soft. Whatever she landed on landed on the dumbbells as well, as there was a hard clink and a hissing sound.

As she looked up she seen Naruto rubbing the back of his head, the dumbbells under him all askew. She blushed seeing she was laying on his naked chest, and then back up at him. Naruto looked down at her, grimacing. "Next time, secure the bags. I'd rather not get hurt after waking up if you don't mind."

Temari frowned at that and pushed him down, making him groan as she lifted herself off him. She jumped away to the side and huffed. "I wouldn't have had this problem if you had better stabilizing equipment. Back in the desert we had free space and roaming room, any mistakes were stopped by the sand most of the time."

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his back, climbing off of the equipment. "This isn't the desert, you chose to come to this country and you should realize you can't just expect mistakes to stop in sand."

Temari sighed and turned to him, fluffing her paws and looking to Naruto. "I guess you have a point. Still, it bothers me greatly to have to resort to unstable equipment here."

Naruto sighed heavily. "I'll figure something out in town today. Just try not to wreck any more rooms please? This one is going to be hell to fix up, it'll take me a good amount of time."

Temari seen him gripping his back and grimacing. She took a deep breath and came up, grabbing him by the shoulder and lifting her leg. She jabbed her foot into the spot he was holding and made his back pop back into place.

Naruto gawked at the sudden back-popping kick Temari sent his way, but he sighed and stretched, still hurting from the pain of the dumbbells and the pain newly formed from the kick. "You have to hit me so hard?"

Temari put her paws on her hips. "Hey, it was my fault you had to come save me from getting hurt, so I helped get rid of your pain. If your still hurting, then that's just your human weakness."

Naruto sighed heavily and roiled his back and shoulders, trying to numb the pain with stretching. "So, bacon and sausage with a side of chops again? Bone in them?"

Temari nodded at that. She smiled and winked. "Guess you have one good trait, you know how to prepare good meat. And your not bad on the eyes either." She swished her tail and sways her hips as she walked to the door. "I'll be taking a bath to get this sweat off me. An Anubis should never be smelly!"

Naruto blushed as she walked out in a sexual manner, her voice suggestive when talking about his attractiveness. "Jeez, she'll kill me in a fight, or in bed apparently. There's no way I can keep up with her sudden change in mood. She either is too proud to admit her own weakness or inabilities, or too confident in showing me she wants me. That stunt awhile back was hard enough to resist."

As Naruto went to make breakfast, he thought about that accident. It was his fault, really, but it could have been avoided if Temari hadn't kept the dang door open. They had a small rule, always knock when entering a room that's closed, and always leave a door open if nothing private is going on. That way, they would always know when someone needed privacy, no matter how small, and would be polite, and if the door was open, the room was open to be occupied by anyone, even if it was already occupied, because no one was doing anything that required people to stay away.

This time, however, was very circumstantial. Naruto was heading into the workout room, which the door was open. As soon as he walked in, he seen Temari doing something VERY private... She was using the tight-walk bar to masturbate. He supposed with her giant wolf paws, she wasn't capable of handling it herself.

Naruto was stunned by the sight, so stunned he was frozen with a quickly growing hard on. As soon as she started screaming out in a louder tone, he perked up and started quietly sneaking out. The problem was, he was too focused on the sight before him, he didn't bother turning around to get out, and he smashed the side-table under his weight and fell to the floor.

Needless to say, Temari was PISSED! She chased him all around the house before finally cornering him in the bathroom. Temari gave him an ultimatum. Either strip and masturbate in an embarrassing position, or get his ass beaten. Naruto chose to get hit, cause that was better than being forced to strip naked and jerk off.

It was NOT that simple, because as soon as she started punching him in the gut, she decided that it wasn't making her feel any better about what he seen, so she took matters into her own hands and clawed his pants off. She snarled as she stood above him and ordered him to start jerking off.

It took a few minutes of him saying no and her slamming her foot into his thigh, but he finally just done it and got it over with. As soon as she seen him like that, she started going from bad-ass kick his ass if he got out of line, to a flirtatious confident woman who would still beat him up if need be. This was about two weeks after she came to be his guest, and a full three months ago. Ever since, she has gone in nearly nothing around the house a few times, he woke up to her snuggling him at night, and even had a few encounters where he was showering and she just barged in to use the bathroom.

To say he was having a hard time resisting her charms was an understatement. She was becoming more flirtatious and less hostile by the day, he was worried she might just start actively trying to take his clothes off.

As he cooked he heard the door knock. Naruto let the bacon cook and went to the door, unlocking it and going back to the kitchen. "COME IN!" He yelled over his shoulder.

The door opened and closed. A young woman's voice called out as he started turning the bacon over and stuffing the chops in the oven. "Hello, Naruto. You having a good morning? I see you're bruised again..."

Naruto turned to see a young brunette with short hair and sunglasses, holding a briefcase in a black business suit and skirt. He knew this woman well. "Shizune? What brings the Coordinator here."

Shizune took her glasses off and let her eyes settle on Naruto, her ears, which were elongated, twitched. "I hear a bath running. Temari taking her morning shower I assume. How are you two getting along?"

Naruto groaned a bit, but smiled softly. "Well enough, I suppose. It isn't perfect, but then again what is. I'm a seventeen year old guy in a big house with a woman in the house. Suppose it could be worse. Still, I should watch out for falling weights..."

Shizune chuckled softly, smiling as she sat down on the nearby couch. She looked around at the place. It was indeed huge. It had seven bedrooms, three extra rooms of various sizes, a workout room, six bathrooms, three of which were large en suites. It had two floors and a basement, which was fully empty and just cleaned framework. It just needed walls for rooms built and a few bathrooms of it's own. It even had three Kitchens, one in the basement and two in the main floor.

The backyard was even greater, with a giant plateau of grass fields, a pool the size of a football field, with various depths, and two hot tubs. All with retractable canopy to keep snow and leaves out, and all with it's own personal cleaner devices, the best money could buy.

Shizune smiled. It was a perfect place for a big group of people to live in, but only two ever did. "I guess weight is always painful. What did she do this time?"

Naruto shrugged as he got the Sausage on the grill. "Well, she was practicing early, as usual. She made a big error in judgment and kicked the punching bags off the hooks, making them fall on the racks. The weights knocked the walking bar that she was standing on down and I had to catch her. She kicked my back to pop it back into place, but it wasn't gentle. Guess the Canine types are all rough, but are still very social and cool. Not like Elves, who are just quiet and reserved, doing nothing but run and shoot bows."

Shizune looked to Naruto with a huff. "I'll have you know that the whole 'use bows and arrows' thing is not true. We do not use bows and arrows as our main weapons in the forests. We use all types of weapons, regardless of their range. I may be an Elf, but I have no ability with the bow whatsoever."

Naruto smirked a bit with a foxy grin. "Just kidding. I know there are a lot of stereotypes out there, but none are true. We humans aren't all ignorant, but a good joke about each other cuts the tension and helps bond us."

Shizune smiled brightly. "That's what makes you so special. You are the only one who sees it like that."

Naruto nearly flipped the bacon and grease into the air and all over him. He looked flabbergasted as he turned to Shizune, who opened her briefcase. "You can't be serious..."

When he first met her, Naruto was a little curious why an Elf would visit, so he asked and she said she helped coordinate the program for Extra-Species people. She asked what he viewed the extra-species women as. When he said how he felt, which was a simple '_I see people trying to fit in, and who need to be treated with respect, regardless of their extra bits and pieces.'_ she told him_ "That's something that makes you special."_

And then, she dumped Temari on his lap. Almost literally, as she was VERY adamant about not going to a mansion where there would be stupid males all over her. When she finally calmed down, Shizune dropped her on the couch Naruto was sitting on, almost right on him. She told them both how it was going to go and what the rules were before vanishing.

Naruto knew this phrase as that, her bringing in an extra-species person. She always checked up on him, told him that his parents were organizing the program with the right people, and making sure everything was generally alright with Temari. Being an Anubis, she was a rare case, but not something that would make en Elf coordinator come over almost every other day to check up on them.

Naruto stopped cooking and sighed heavily. He figured he would roll with it, seeing as it was inevitable. He seen the signs of her asking 'what if' for Temari, sometimes being a different type of extra species. "Who is it now..."

**XxX With Temari XxX**

Temari sighed as she laid back in the tub. A hot mineral spa in the large en suite right beside her bedroom. "This is the life... A good workout room, a handsome caring man, and a luxury washroom with a bed to die for." She looked up to the ceiling. "Never figured I would have something like this, huh mother?"

Temari was just another part of a clan protecting the ancient's of her lands, nothing to brag about really. But Anubis were always so cared for, feared, and respected by all sorts of people. That was in the Desert or in rural homes. THIS was a mansion spanning a large family property with a wicked large yard, pool and spa and all sorts of room. This was a palace, and she was one of only two people in it to enjoy it.

Speaking of the other person with her to enjoy it, she closed her eyes and imagined his smile. "He saved me from a nasty fall... He takes care of my needs, anything I want to eat and anytime I want to go outside he lets me and helped me with everything. Naruto Uzumaki... You're one hell of a man."

She smiled as she remembered the happy accident a good while back. She was having trouble getting off, her built up tension and sexual appetite starving her, and after a few full moons, she was having a breakdown. Suddenly she had Naruto in the room and break something by accident, which caused her to stop. Having a man see her In such a state was horrifying. She grew frustrated when she was oh so close, and anger took over.

She chase him all over the house, for what seemed like a full hour, only to finally catch him in the bathroom. She was angry, but not angry enough to really hurt him, so she she got rid of her anger with a few love taps, she was left with only frustratingly horny feelings and a need for sexual release. So as revenge, she needed a mental image to do it herself with, and decided Naruto would do. She had him strip and jerk off, and when he said no she just kicked him to do it, getting more frustrated.

She blushed remembering when he finally did as she asked. She read all sorts of books, with her own kind and a few other male types, but seeing what she saw, Naruto put them all to shame. She read up, he wasn't uber large or anything, but he was a might good above average, that gave her one heck of an image to use.

She blushed as she put her big paw between her legs, her entire body covered in the suds of a bubble bath. She closed her eyes again. "Naruto... mmmmm." And with that, she began her daily ritual of satisfaction.

**XxX End Chapter XxX**

Well, that was a crazy ride, I hope... I know, not exactly the biggest or best start, but it's not supposed to be a big thing right now. This story is still in need of a BIG help from you the audience.

**POLL FOR NARUTO'S HAREM!**

That's right, we will be hitting it off straight. No cryptic messages I placed before, nothing like that at all. This is simple, and to the point. I will throw in an Introduction so people can understand the feel of this story better, but right now this is a skeleton. We need the meat and bones, the bread and butter, the ass and titties. Literally on that last one...

THIS POLL WILL BE FOR REVIEWS AND PROFILE POLL VOTING! I will not tell you all how the poll will work, but I will say I have a way to make it fair. That being said... ONLY PICK 3 OF THE GIRLS FROM THE POLL!

**HAREM GIRLS TO CHOOSE FROM:**

Sakura- Harpy (Part Bird)

Ino- Alraune (Flower being)

Hinata- Nightmare (Half horse)

TenTen- Dragon (Part Flying Reptile)

Anko- Lamia (Part Snake)

Kurenai- Mimic (Illusion)

Tsunade- Red Oni

Tayuya- Thunderbird (Part lightning bird)

Haku- Glacias (Ice being)

Shizune- Elf

Kin- Tengu (Part Crow)

Yugito- Nekomata (Part two-tailed Cat)

Kyuubi- Youko (Nine tailed fox)

Hana- Werewolf

END! (If you have any girls you wanna see added to the poll, then please suggest it now. Within a week of this story posting, I will be adding any and all suggestions to the poll before finally posting it.)


	2. Neko Yuugito Arrives, Temari's Jealousy

SO, here is my jaw after seeing the results of my poll... **BANK CRUNCH CRACK QUAKE SHATTER!**... My jaw went through the floor and the very earth itself digging to the damn core from how amazingly huge this poll was. 100+ VOTERS! DAMN!

I gotta say, I did NOT expect that to hit me like it did in only a week, but it did, and damn am I impressed. So, before we hit the story, here is the final tally on the top 5! (remember, review votes from before the poll were halved, but still adding to the polls number)

With a Whooping 43 votes: Kyuubi

An Equally impressive 40 Votes: Anko

In third place with 33 votes is: Yuugito

Fourth place with 31 votes is: Haku

And Last place with 28 votes is: Hana

This poll surprised me, Kyuubi went from 10th place to first like wildfire, Anko kept in the leading place for days before finally settling into 2nd place... Haku was low in the roster as well, so this poll gave me a surprise.

In fact, the exponential growth of several girls cannot be chance... it seemed like whilst a top contender like TenTen who steadily went up to tie with three other girls for 6th, Tsunade, Yuugito, Hana, and Haku were suddenly inflamed into the top five in the last 2-3 days of the poll. (Tsunade being tied for 6th)

Now, seeing as I cannot tell for certain who voted for their fends or whatever to increase their votes... I will stand by the poll as it is, cause the top five did do well in the reviews as well as the poll. Tsunade is flat out, however, due to the fact there is NO way she got ten votes in less than 24 hours when it has been 2 weeks... Sorry Tsunade fans, but that's too big an increase for me to say it's fair, considering it was only her who got the increase so high. However, Tsunade fans, I am not kicking her out of the story totally here. Some girls will appear as just family, not pairings at all, just people who are there as protectors or helpers and whatnot. So Tsunade will be in the story, just not as a pairing.

Also, there will be a surprise 7th girl in the harem... Not gonna say who, it's a surprise, but after all 6 are in, the seventh will appear late on, so do not worry about that. Just enjoy the story! Let's get it started! (not adding them in order of poll results, random each time)

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Shizune set the papers on the table in front of her and Naruto finished the Bacon and Sausage. He checked the chops before heading into the living room and seeing them. As he read, Shizune was smiling. "How's Tsunade?"

Naruto groaned a bit. "She's been out drinking again. She should be in her room in the basement, considering she's not been up since last night." He kept reading, undeterred. "Whatever my mom was thinking, she didn't consider the alcohol bill."

Shizune sighed a bit, rubbing her head. "She's always been a handful, but at least she's loyal and content. Never mess with Red Oni, they will attack any intruder, that is who they are. But Tsunade is a bit too wild to be honest, and she's more of a loner than any kind of family woman."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's an understatement." he smiled slightly though. "She's a good person though, in heart. Believe it or not, she's been teaching me how to fight to protect myself. She is the red aunt I never had, and she herself knows she's my aunt in heart, if not in blood."

Shizune smiled at that. "Least you are giving her a chance to be family. Most guys would see any girl like the ones in this house and see sex objects. You don't, which is very good of you."

Naruto chuckled a bit, then groaned. "Yeah, well it doesn't help my case knowing Temari is after me... But still... So, a Nekomata? Why not a Feline, or cat normally?"

Shizune giggled. "Because this one is a rare case. This one is a two tailed cat, a very rare gift among the species. So be sure to take extra-special care of this one."

Naruto sighed heavily but set the paper down, signing it. "Guess it can't be helped. Any info I need? I doubt I can give her the breakfast I am making, right?"

Shizune grabbed a pamphlet on the feline species and gave it to Naruto, who grabbed it as she got her papers back. "Their diet is more fish less fat, but they can still eat meat. Just be careful with the fatty foods, and it will be fine. Lean beef and steaks are OK, but any kind of fish or high protein meal will do."

Naruto stood up and opened the thing. "I see. Thanks, Shizune. Gonna visit me again tomorrow? And when is this girl coming over?"

Shizune smiled as she adjusted her glasses. "She'll arrive in the afternoon, after I file the work. I suggest cleaning up the top floor, Cats are usually creatures of altitude. Know what I mean?" Shizune giggled and went to the door. "Be safe, and watch for falling weight this time!"

Naruto sighed as she left. "I swear, I need to get a safer exercise room." He went back to check the chops and seen them still cooking. "Guess I put them in a little late, oh well. When she's out of the tub I'll get in myself, get ready for the day."

**XxX xx XxX**

Temari was currently huffing, laying and soaking in the water as she finished her morning delight. She smiled and licked her lips as she grabbed her favorite scrubber. "Not exactly the same, but a good substitute. Now, let's get clean."

It didn't take her too long to soap her body and rinse, cleaning herself with her lavender soap. As she got out she wiggled and shook her body to get the water off her fur, and grabbed a towel to dry her human bits. As she rubbed the towel along her hair she looked at herself. She wasn't very bad looking.

Sure, she wasn't the busty sex symbol most see her kind, those other Canine's and even Felines who were big breasted. But she had a good pair, and her hips were straight and wide off her tight stomach. She was proud of her body, even if it was more athletic than busty.

She grabbed her relax-wear, simple underwear, a black tunic and gold rimmed red vest over it, sliding on a flared skirt to finish it off. She smiled as she tied her hair back into it's spiked pig-tails. It didn't take long after she came out to smell the meal awaiting for her, and she was running down the hall to get to it.

As she slid down the railing of the stairs she seen Naruto setting her plate down. She jumped behind him and grabbed him from behind, pressing herself to him as she grinned. "Breakfast, for me? How sweet! Mmmm, and my favorite too." She licked her lips and her eyes glistened.

Naruto chuckled a bit before lifting a piece of bacon for her to eat. She bit on it and moved around him to sit down and enjoy. "Mmmm, you always make the best bacon! I doubt anyone could make it like you can!"

Naruto turned to walk up the stairs. "Eat up, and enjoy. Also, Shizune the Coordinator came by. We'll be getting a new arrival!"

Temari stopped mid-bite and blinked blankly before looking at Naruto as he walked up. "New arrival? What do you mean?"

Naruto turned to her as he reached the top of the stairs. "She's putting another extra-species girl here to live with us. Some Feline, a Nekomata with two tails. She'll be arriving this afternoon, so be ready, and be polite!" With that, he left for the bathroom.

Temari growled a bit as she chomped her pork chop, nibbling on the bone as she growled lowly. "Great, just as I feel ready to jump him, there's another girl going to be living here. I didn't have to worry about that Oni Tsunade, their practically family, not lovers. Now I gotta deal with a cat? Grrrr, better not be the seductive kind..."

A large red hand grabbed a Chop and a chuckle rang behind her. Temari growled more, her tail flailing behind her in the seat. "You heard nothing, demon!"

Tsunade Smirked wide as her pale pink skin towered the blond wolf, her Kimono top and green jacket resting to cover her enormous bust and slightly ripped up cargo jeans keeping her at least somewhat modest. The horned Oni ate the pork chop in a single bite, tugging the bone clean out. "You know, those cats can be dangerous rivals of love, but that's only if they deem someone worthy of their time. Good luck, Naruto's the kind of boy to care about anyone, so this cat might play around with him a bit."

Temari swiped at Tsunade, who stopped the paw with a single finger. "Naruto's mine! He's not going to fall for some bimbo cat, and you know it!"

Tsunade bellowed as she went to the fridge, tossing the bone into the trash. "Well, you better hope not. He's a healthy 17 year old man, quite handsome too. If I didn't see him as a nephew or god-son, I might even have tried."

Temari ate the rest of her pork chop and was eating her plate clean very fast. Tsunade popped open a large gourd of Sake and looked to Temari. "And getting fat won't help you, so don't be eating too much too fast."

Temari glared daggers at Tsunade and snarled a bit, her fangs clearly visible. "Don't you have a bridge to go under, troll? Or did it burn from your inability to keep sober!"

Tsunade bellowed again before drinking a swig. "Oni don't get drunk, sweetheart. Now be a good girl and clean up your mess. Naruto did ask for you to be ready and polite, you really going to leave a mess and be nasty to someone the program deemed would join us here?"

Temari growled lowly as she watched Tsunade walk off to the back yard, playing limbo with the second floor door and taking a drink. Temari snarled at Tsunade for winking before the door closed and she walked off. "Demon... Ugh, and here I thought today was going to be a GOOD day. My favorite breakfast, Naruto saving me from failure, my move actually working... Now it's ruined thanks to this new girl coming."

Temari wasn't one to get jealous easily, but when it came to two potential mates, the cats of her country took them with a very forward seduction. Temari wasn't all lovey dovey, and wasn't exactly the kind of girl to make a pass unless she was absolutely sure the one she wanted felt the same. Sue was unsure about naruto, even though he was so kind to her.

Regardless of their spats, whatever happened today, she and him got along fairly well. It wasn't until recently she got a bit more rough around the edges of her heart. She may tease once or twice, but she was so unsure it was only for a bit of fun and to gauge his reactions, which he never took her on.

Temari sighed, her ears falling over her face. She started nibbling on her bone. "Guess I have to respect the program... Even though I don't like it." She looked up. "The winds help me, for I am fragile. Please don't let this new girl go after Naruto, and even if she does, please help me gather the courage to show him how I truly feel..."

**XxX xx XxX**

Tsunade was outside the back yard, drinking a bit as she walked to the shack holding their swimming gear. She ducked in and grabbed her bikini, which was fairly reasonable for her considering it was still a two piece string bikini.

As she got in her bikini she looked inside to see Temari cleaning up through the glass. "A canine and a feline in the same house? I may be an Oni, but that's just Evil, Shizune... You could have given Temari a chance to be closer to Naruto."

She sunk into the sauna first, sighing as she grabbed her drink. "Still, it will be fun to watch my Nephew try and fight off his desires with TWO women trying to be with him. Can't wait for the show."

**XxX xx XxX**

An hour after Naruto took his shower he got in his jogging gear and seen Temari coming out with her own on. It was basically her metal-bottom sleeve shoes with her silk pants wrapped up at the bottom to keep the bulged out bottoms from making her trip, as well as her golden red lined guardian tunic, with pads on the shoulders and neck. "You want to go out?"

Temari smiled and nodded. "If that doesn't bother you. I kinda like a good jog in the sun you know. Mind if I join you on this one?"

Naruto smiled. He got special permission for her to run whenever she wanted on her own, but it was a strict path close to home. She must be tired of that routine and wanted out further, so she needed to be with him during that. "Sure, just try to keep up."

Temari smirked as she followed him out the door. "I'm the one who should be saying that one!" And with that, she started a fast jog out the door, passing him in seconds. Naruto scoffed and smiled as he picked up the speed of his own jog, keeping up with her.

Temari knew he was able to run as fast as she could, he had very defined leg muscles after all. She smirked behind her. "Come on, a train can move faster than you!" She enjoyed teasing him, and he knew it was just light teasing.

That didn't stop him from getting fired up, and he caught her easily, smirking himself. "Last one to the Ramen shop on the corner down the street buys a quick snack!"

Their neighborhood was a dead end street with a circle road lot, their house was the one at the very end. It was actually private, a house on the hill as it were, and it went down a sloped street to a row of houses. Two blocks away was a park, one Temari never got to see due to her arranged routine just up and down the first block.

Naruto and Temari hit the start of the slope down and started booking it as fats as they could, a dead run down the street. Naruto was pulling ahead slightly, and Temari was smiling as he did. He always could run faster than her, but she had been practicing different techniques to run even faster, and has been trying to get faster.

As she started running lower to the ground, she started passing Naruto, who seen this. "No running on all fours! That's cheating!" It was an unofficial rule of their races, it had to be fair on two legs, not four. Four legged runners like Temari, and even Felines like the Were-cats, were four legged runners, meaning they were faster on four legs than they were on two.

Temari smirked as she kept speeding past. "I'm not! It's still two legs, I'm just closer to the ground!" She was about to sprint to the bottom closing in on her, feeling lucky. Though luck was not on her side, Skill was on Naruto's. He started sprinting a little lower himself, decreasing wind resistance, and passing Temari as they hit the corner.

Thankfully there was NEVER traffic in this block, and even if it did get any it was ten MPH. They were going nearly ten themselves, so they were able to slow down to turn across the street and race forward.

The two managed to keep pace with each other as their destination was right in front of them. A small corner shop for Ramen, as big as one of the buildings, was clear and free for the morning. Temari was tempted to run on her front legs to gain speed, as Naruto was passing her, but she wrapped her hands around her and just groaned in effort as she kicked off the ground as hard and she could, running with all her might. She managed the extra speed to pass naruto and get to the Ramen shop first, tapping the side in front of Naruto.

The problem was, she had to risk her own body to injury from the sudden speed up and dash to the side to just tap the thing. She was highly competitive, because in the Guard she was in with her family, she couldn't be second best.

She slipped and started falling on her back, but was going to also hit the back of her head on the ground. Naruto grabbed her hand and stamped his cleats into the street, the spikes stopping him short as he pulled Temari's torso high enough to not hit the ground.

She did land hard on her ass and skidded a little bit before they were in a dead stop. She looked up to Naruto who was grabbing the side of the building himself, groaning as he finally relaxed.

He stood up straight and helped Temari back on her feet. She blushed dark as she looked down, rubbing the hand naruto held. HE sighed a bit. "You don't have to exert yourself to the point you hurt yourself, you know. I understand you have to be strong for yourself, and your family, but if you get hurt then you do nothing but get weaker from injury."

Temari whimpered a bit, her ears falling over her face. He had a point, but she was still trying to impress him with her skills. Maybe if she did all she could to beat him and show her improvement, she could be a potential mate for him, and not have to be taken from her by a damn cat. "I'm sorry..."

Naruto took her paw in his hand and sighed. "Just promise me I won't be saving you a third time today? I don't have nine lives here, and if I did I'd be on the last one from how many times you scare me to death. I don't want you to get hurt ok?"

Temari nodded and blushed more, her tail swishing from the hand on her paw making her heart beat fast. "Ok. I promise. Sorry..."

Naruto smiled and picked her head back up with a finger on her chin. "Don't worry about it. Now, I do believe you won, so it's on me this time." he smiled wide.

Temari blushed even more but nodded, smiling herself. She backed up and put her hands behind her back. "Let's get inside for a little lunch."

They entered the main room and seen a few people sitting at random tables, but not very many, just four people, one couple. The two came up to the serve-in window table, and sat down, waiting for the one serving to come see them. Temari hummed. "Is it Ayame this time, or her father?"

Naruto hummed in thought. "Well, it's about lunchtime, so I suspect Teuchi will be making his rounds as usual... But Ayame has been worried about her dad so she may be doing it to give him a break."

Temari nodded, seeing what he meant. "So it's anyone who isn't out on errands." Soon enough they seen who it was, as a young human woman came in with more noddles and put them in a big pot that was boiling. "Ah, Ayame!"

The young brunette turned and smiled. "Ah! Naruto, Temari, welcome back. So, come for a bit of lunch? Seems you two are ready for a jog."

Naruto chuckled. "You got us. Yeah, just a bit of a snack to keep our energy up before hitting the park and back. I'm treating Temari here for beating me here in a race."

Ayame smiled at Temari. "Well, seems you're getting better, he beat you three times in a row last time." A small sinister smirk sent a shiver down Temari's spine as Ayame, 'big sister to naruto', appeared in her protective evil form. "Don't be getting hurt or having Naruto hurt, cause that would be very bad news."

The smirk vanished and Ayame turned to get the already done noodles from the pot that had it's timer go off. Temari chuckled nervously. "I did kind of slip after tapping the side of the building, but we're fine. I won't be doing anything to make myself slip again."

Ayame looked at them both. "So, what will you two be having? The usual?" Getting nods she went to the other done pots, pouring a bowl from each before sliding it down to them along the counter. "Miso for Naruto, Beef and Shrimp for Temari."

Naruto gave Temari a pair of sticks as he snapped his open. "Itadakimasu!" With that, they started eating up. Ayame smiled as she started wiping off a few spills in the kitchen.

As she did she smiled. "So, Shizune came in here earlier, said she had a surprise for you Naruto. What's got her so chipper to see you today?"

Naruto chuckled weakly and nervously as Temari just glared at the counter at nothing in particular. Naruto slurped up what was in his mouth and got it down his throat before speaking. "Well, another girl's coming to stay at the house, apparently. My parents never tell me anything anymore."

Ayame hummed at that. "Guess that make sense, they always were sort of distant. Kind of like they were never even in your life to begin with. Still, at least they care enough to give you people to talk to, and you aren't all alone in that giant house on the hill."

Naruto sighed a bit. "I guess, but I would still like if they TOLD me about this before hand. It's hard enough having it dropped on me suddenly."

Temari finished her beef edibles in her bowl and started getting the noddles down. "Least Shizune could have done was tell us we had a potential newcomer to the house a week ago, then we might have had a better preparation. Not only that, but it's a cat girl."

Naruto looked to Temari who slurped her noodles. "What? I don't like Felines... I barely get along with the Sphinx girls who are the other guardians of my country."

Naruto sighed heavily but understood. Cats and Dogs were always at each others throats. He just hoped nothing bad happened in the house with Temari and the new arrival. As they finished, Naruto stretched. "Well, we better be going. We have to take a lap around the park before getting home, and we have to be there to greet our new guest."

Temari stood and smiled, rubbing her paw on Naruto's arm. "I'll be on my best behavior, don't worry. And thanks for treating me, you didn't have to you know."

Naruto smiles brightly. "Hey, I never go back on my word, and I said I would if you won, and you won." he stood and paid for the bowls. "See you later Ayame, don't get overworked!'

Ayame waved as the two started out the door. "Have fun you two, don't get into trouble you hear?" As they left she sighed. "What AM I going to do about Temari. She's too rough for Naruto right now. She seems like a good loyal person to be with him, but if she keeps risking life and limb, hers or his, I might have to make a house call one of these days."

**XxX At the House XxX**

Tsunade was relaxing on the big rubber raft in the pool when a big shudder sent her tumbling into the pool. As She resurfaced from her big splash she shivered a bit. "I feel like a 'House Call' is coming soon... Whatever has Ayame wanting to come here, I hope it's nothing too dangerous cause I do NOT want to fight that woman."

Tsunade remembered the LAST time Ayame came to give a House Call. She was giving Temari a stern tongue lashing about etiquette unbecoming when she found scratch marks on Naruto.

It was an accident, of course, Temari was in her long Pj's and slipped down the stairs as Naruto was coming up to call her for a late lunch. Naruto caught her on her way down, and as they hit the ground, Temari got her tail sat on under Naruto. Messing with a tail of one of the tailed animals meant watch out, and Temari lashed out. The scratch wasn't deep, but it did draw blood on his arm through his shirt.

Tsunade tried to intervene, and got her ass thrown around the living room by the small human girl. That wasn't the only time, but that was the last time it happened. "Whatever Temari did, it better not be enough for her to yell again...I do NOT want to intervene again... My ass is red from the last time she kicked it, and I'm pinkish to begin with!"

**XxX With Temari and Naruto XxX**

The two had a great jog, Temari actually had them detour through three trails through the park to explore, cause she never got the chance before. Naruto was happy to oblige her, but it was getting time for the Nekomata to arrive, so they started back.

As they neared the house, they saw a moving van coming up the hill. It wasn't overly large, but it did have a decent size to it. Naruto hummed. "Guess she's here."

Temari looked and sighed. "And I guess I have to go clean up. I'll take the top bathroom ok?" She started up with as much speed as she could, and Naruto followed suit. Just as they got to the house the Van pulled up and into the driveway.

Temari went inside as Naruto stayed out. He seen the driver come out and bring him a clipboard. "Sign here." Naruto did and he whistled before the movers came out the back carrying stuff in. The passenger door opened and around the front came out a young blond with a single ponytail flowing down the middle of her back, a pair of blue tinted blond cat ears on her head.

The woman was slender and had a well developed figure, not busty in any degree anywhere on her body. She wore a black kimono that stopped just below the knees, and under it were some traditional gray pants, two long tails swirling behind her.

She had a serious face on and carrying a single bag in her small cat paws, the cat paws up to her elbows with her feet only being cat-like. She came up to Naruto who bowed gently. "Welcome to my home, I am naruto Uzumaki. May I take your bag for you?"

The woman bowed as well but shook her head. "I'll carry it. Please show me to my room if you will? I'd rather get some rest from my long trip. My name is Yuugito Nii, the Priestess Nekomata of my family. I was sent to help bond Humankind with my own with the exchange of culture."

Naruto smiled. "Sounds like a tough job, but I have faith you will help Extra-Species and Humans connect. Let's get you to an upstairs room." he started walking, Yuugito following him. As they entered they seen a big living room. "This is the main living area, with an open Kitchen in case you want to get something to eat. There's a few rooms, but a Red Oni is living in the biggest one right now, My god-mother slash aunt really."

Yuugito nodded as she looked around. "Very elegant. And a Red Oni is a very good protector of their households, so I feel very safe with them watching the house." She seen Naruto start upstairs and followed, some of the movers following as well.

Naruto decided to pick the room immediately, so the tour could wait when Yuugito was rested. He looked to her. "There's two rooms up here that are free. Which kind of room would you prefer?"

Yuugito looked at the first and hummed. It didn't have more than a single window, and it was along the back of the house. It did have a door to a balcony, but it wasn't open or letting light in. She smiled. "This one will do. I don't need very much light, and I prefer a bit darker. Besides, a view of a forest is comforting."

Naruto nodded and pointed to the room for the movers. Yuugito set her bag in the closet, which was a walk in, and came out to allow the movers to put her stuff inside. Naruto looked to Yuugito. "There's two bathrooms up here, one's just a simple three piece, but an en suite is down the hall."

Yuugito bowed to Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto. I am sure I will be using the En Suite often." She smiled. "And when I get my stuff unpacked, I will be washing up before bed. Mind if I ask for you to bring me some Tuna salad and salmon?"

Naruto hummed a bit. "I don't have any Salmon, but I will get some in town later today. Is just Tuna Salad alright for now? Tomorrow you can tell me your preferred dishes, and I'll see if I can't get some ready for the next few days."

Yuugito bowed. "That will be fine, thank you. Do you have dogs? I am not fond of them, and I smell a faint bit of a dog in the house."

Naruto chuckled nervously but nodded. "Well, not a dog per-say. There's an Anubis Wolf who is also a resident here, so don't fret. Please get along with her, I know the Feline and Canine way of fighting each other, but I'd rather we all got along."

Yuugito took a deep breath as the last of her things came in. "I cannot make any promises about being nice to a savage. The Anubis may be guardians, but they are still dogs. If the Anubis wishes to be nice, then I will try to withhold my distaste for her. However, I will not attempt to become friends with such a beast."

She went into her room and grabbed the door. "Thank you, and I will be preparing for my bath. Please, let me know when the food is ready?" Naruto nodded and she closed the door. "Thank you."

Naruto sighed heavily and started down the hall. "This is going to be a disaster... Thanks Shizune, putting a cat and dog in my house, both not fond of the other, and Temari's not exactly one to hide her emotions. Hope they can at least stay civil here..."

With that, he went down to make the Tuna Salad, wishing he could take a shower.

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx**

Aaaaand there we go. Hope you all enjoyed as I gave Temari a bigger spotlight here, shown more of their development, and not to mention adding one of the girls YOU all voted for. Hope you enjoyed, and have a great day.

OH and to make this a fair even addition of girls, each addition will have three chapters to grow until the next arrives. I don't know when I will be updating again, but I will try to keep this updated whenever possible.


	3. Cat's and Dogs, Naruto lays down the Law

This is interesting to say the least, I'm still getting votes even on chapter 2, when I specifically said Voting is closed... Let me make this clear...

**THE VOTING POLL FOR THRE HAREM PAIRINGS IS FINISHED! ALL GIRLS HAVE BEEN CHOSEN! PLEASE STOP VOTING!**

With that out of the way, I think it's time to continue. Let's all welcome Yuugito into the house, cause this is going to be a wild ride...

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Naruto was groaning as Tsunade came in form the pool. As he was cutting the eggs in small cubed pieces he noticed her grabbing some more whiskey. "I though you had to work today."

Tsunade chuckled a bit. "I did, but Shizune said I might be needed here. Said something about a potential fight. I can see now that she meant a dog and cat fight."

Naruto glared out the window. "Great, she knew and still set it up. What was she thinking?"

Tsunade shrugged as she popped the whiskey open. "Not sure, but can't change that now. You've got a two tailed cat, nearly royalty, and a guardian of the desert in the same house as me, and you think it'll get any more normal around here? I thought you were smarter than that."

Naruto filled the bowl with the cut egg, and turned to get the dressing. "I am, but when things don't make sense, I have to ask why. It's how it is." he grabbed the dressing and went back to the bowl of other ingredients. "I just hope they don't meet without me in the room... Cause it will just go to show how crazy things will go if I just let them at it."

Tsunade smirked wide. "Well, you did just leave them both up there. You don't think they will meet without you?"

Naruto sighed heavily, stirring it all together. "Not really, no. But I have been wrong before. Yuugito is settling in, unpacking a lot of boxes, and Temari is taking a shower to clean off after the run. If they meet, it'll be in either room, and Temari wouldn't go into another persons room. She should be out soon though."

Tsunade drank her whiskey as Naruto put a top on the bowl of tuna salad and slipped it in the fridge. "Well, you better hope you are right, because they are likely to meet. Knowing you, the uncommon happens more often than not." With that she started to the training room, to help clean up. Her workout was cleaning the mess in the training room that is nearly always caused, that as well as experience with her police group.

Naruto went to check on Temari, just to make sure she was ok, or needed anything. As soon as he got there he heard a loud bang, and then a thunk as he got slammed against his head with the door to the bathroom.

As he was flattened, above him on the door was a half naked Yuugito and a totally naked, except for underwear, Temari. Temari growled as she was being pinned to the door from above. "You mongrel! You DARE state you're role as Alpha in this house as you prance around in nothing!"

Temari kicked Yuugito off her and into the hall before rushing after her. "I WAS GETTING OUT OF THE TUB YOU PRISSY PRINCESS! Of course I would be naked, I don't wash with my clothes on like a homeless girl!"

Yuugito hissed and kicked up at Temari who got too close. Her leg hitting her in the stomach. "And you should have known I was coming, or does your small BITCH brain not retain any information!"

Temari pulled Yuugito by the leg and then tossed her to the wall, pinning her. "I knew you were coming, but to come in WITHOUT KNOCKING is such a stupid thing to do, I thought Cats were supposedly GRACEFUL, guess you're the black cat of this house!"

Before they could go at it again, naruto pulled Temari off Yuugito and pushed Yuugito back before she could follow Temari. As the two girls tried to claw each other with naruto gripping them by the bra's, Naruto yelled. "QUIT IT!"

His head having a small lump as he looked at them both. "Stop fighting, and tell me what the heck is going on here! Why are you two fighting within half an hour of Yuugito arriving!"

As they both tried to yell over the other one he shook them. "ONE AT A TIME!... Temari, you first."

Temari huffed, snarling a bit. "I was cleaning off and finally getting my clean clothes on after my bath, took longer after seeing some scrapes on my hip from my fall today and just got my Bra clipped on when she just BURST IN!"

Naruto looked to Yuugito. "Did you come into the bathroom without knocking?"

Yuugito scoffed, nearly hissing herself as her two tails flailed behind her. "I didn't think she's still BE in there, it was the En Suite! She should have been in the smaller bath, she shouldn't care about quality cleaning!"

Temari growled louder. "HEY! I may be a wolf, but I am not some mongrel who thinks I should be clean in five minutes! I tell you get out and wait cause I was there first and am getting dressed, and you decide to call me a dirty filthy animal who just made your 'precious luxury bath' smell like dog!"

Yuugito hissed and swiped for Temari, but Naruto kept them both at distance. "You lie! I said it was a Luxury En Suite, and that you tainted it with wet dog smell, like all dogs do!"

Naruto looked to Temari who stomped the ground. "She still called me a filthy animal! She's just so RUDE over a bathroom used for CLEANING! I took a run, I was sweaty, I needed a BATH and I took one, and you decide to insult ME!"

Yuugito hissed more, scratching at the ground to push closer to Temari. "You don't deserve such Luxury, you Bitch! You deserve a normal shower, not something on that level! You still thought yourself the Alpha of this house!"

Naruto had enough and screamed. "**STOP IIIIIIIT!**" As the girls looked in shock, he huffed. He let them go, pushing gently. He looked at both. "I am ashamed of BOTH of you. Yuugito, you should have knocked before entering, I TOLD you she was in the upstairs bathroom." He seen her look stunned before looking away shyly. He looked to Temari. "And I thought we agreed you would be on your best behavior, so that we can all get along and not have this age old fight break out in this house. You promised!"

Temari felt her heart break. Truth was, she was as polite as could be. She may have said to Yuugito that she was the one who got in the En Suite first, but she did ask her to please get out because of that before saying that's why. She slumped a bit, a tear falling down her cheek. She reached to Naruto. "But I... I..."

Naruto huffed and stood tall, laying the law down. "Yuugito, your food is done, it's in the fridge. I didn't know if you wanted it cold or warm, so if you want it now please go ahead. Get your Kimono back and present yourself before you head down, and let Temari finish. Temari, please finish getting dressed, if you need a quick wash down you can take a small shower downstairs. The En Suite is off limits till I fix the door."

He started off. Yuugito looked at Temari a bit, and Temari just hung her head. Temari went into the bathroom and started shaking. Yuugito got ready to defend herself, only to see Temari fall to her knees and cry. That surprised her. "You're.. crying? Why?"

Temari looked back at Yuugito, her eyes angry, but still tearing. "Just get your clothes and go down. You done enough. I was polite. I asked you to go nicely before we fought to please go and let me finish. I said I was first, sure, but it was the truth. I didn't lie. I didn't.. break my promise.."

Yugito seen Temari just sit there. She grabbed her Kimono and left. As she came down, she seen naruto bringing a Hammer to the backyard. She turned to him. "Naruto..." He stopped and looked at her. She sighed. "I should apologize. I was the one who instigated the fight. Temari asked me with kind, albeit firm, words to leave the bathroom so she could finish. I instigated the fight. She was polite before I made her feel threatened. I thought I should let you know."

Naruto was taken back by this sudden change but nodded. He remembered seeing Temari start to cry and sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll fix the door, then fix my mess... I will let Temari know I am sorry for that. Thanks, Yuugito. Eat if you wish. There's still a good bath up there, as well as one down here. Their not fancy, but good sizes."

Yuugito nodded and seen him go to fix up a door. As she came down she seen Tsunade drinking on the couch. "You must be the Oni protecting the House. Sorry for our ruckus."

Tsunade sat up, sighing from her drink. "Just letting you know. The age old cat and dog hostilities are because Cat's seem to think they are better than dogs, and Dogs think they should be allowed to be with the ones they love, because they feel their love returned. A happy dog is something a cat cannot stand, and a cat taking something amazing because they think they deserve it is why dogs are angry at them. Stop thinking you deserve better than her, and let her be who she is, and trust me. You'll see how amazing a person she is, and you both can be friends. Learn to like each other, and things will be better off for everyone."

Yuugito was stunned by that. "Wisdom from an Oni? You must be very old."

Tsunade scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "I'm not old, I've just learned more than you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to see to the training room." Tsunade got up, drinking her drink, and went for it.

Yuugito hummed a bit before going down to the fridge. She opened the Tuna salad and sniffed it. "Mmm, smells good. Must be the old-style recipe, a simple egg dressing and tuna mix. Not too complex, but still tangy." She got some on a plate on some bread and started to cut it with her fork with every bite. "Mmm, he's not such a bad cook, this is magnificent."

She wondered what else about him was good, seeing as he was obviously a nice guy and an athlete. She wondered if he was single, or if the Anubis Temari had sunk her teeth in already. She figured not, after that spat upstairs, but she had to make sure.

She decided to think of ways to find out in secret so she didn't cause any more trouble. "Maybe I should look up my Tarot cards. Or pray for the answer to come in some way." As she thought, Temari was finishing up.

**XxX With Temari XxX**

Temari had cleaned up a little more, a small rag and cleaning any scuffs from the fight, and got dressed. As soon as she did she went to her room and laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling as her eyes watered from tears. "I'm such an idiot.. I let her push my buttons till I attacked... And now Naruto hates me. Any chances for me to ask him out are ruined. He hates me now, and that cat is going to steal him from me... Just like I knew she would."

She sighed and turned on her side. "I guess I should have been more reserved, but she just was so.. PRUDISH... ugh. I've ruined my relationship with Naruto..."

She heard a hammer hitting wood and looked outside. Naruto was trying to get the nails out by bending them back into place before pulling them out, and he had new hinges, the other ones ripped of and warped. She remembered the last time she took out a door.

It was when she first tried the En Suite, Naruto knocked, but she was rubbing her ears dry so she didn't hear him. He walked in on her and she pushed him out in a hurry and slammed the door as hard as she could, but that made it inverted and take a hinge off from the force of the closing. It had to be fixed before they could go in, cause Privacy was something he understood needed to be around for them, so that no one sees the others when they don't want to.

She sighed and watched him. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to break my promise..." She watched in sadness as he worked. As he finished and grabbed the door inside she sat on her bed, tearing up a little bit. "He'll never forgive me."

She heard the door being screwed back on. The En Suite was right next to her room, the master being at the end of the hall connected to it. Though the En Suite wasn't a normal one, it was connected to both the hall AND the bedroom, for easier access to a bedroom on the upper floor.

After it was done she heard the door knock. She hit the pillow, burying her head in it. "I'm not here! Don't bother!"

Naruto opened the door and came in. She just kept her head in the pillow. As she felt him sit by her he put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled. Yuugito told me how she instigated the fight, and how you were indeed polite. Sorry I snapped, but after telling you both to get along, knowing this might happen, you both fight instantly. So I kind of got upset. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. You've never been one to break your promise, and you haven't started now. Thank you for trying to be polite, regardless of you and Yuugito fighting."

Temari shifted her head a bit, her watering eyes looking slightly at Naruto. "You're not angry with me? You aren't going to tell me how I'm too wild to live here anymore?"

Naruto smiled a bit at her. "Not at all. You're wild, but you are kind and strong. You're a guardian, and one that comes up from a highly dangerous place of thieves. It's expected you have a fighters spirit, same as me. But combine that with being a Canine, you're supposed to be wild in combat. Besides, the cat Priestess was fighting, you think she isn't wild?"

Temari sniffed a bit but sat up slowly. "I guess, but I still broke my promise. I let her get me riled up, let her get to me and attacked. I should have calmed down..."

Naruto pulled Temari to him in a hug. "You'll get better, and so will she. The fight was going to happen anyway, I guess best now rather than later. Just try to keep things civil from now on, and I have no doubt you two will be friends, and this house will be normal."

Temari was blushing a bit from the hug, but smiled. She forgot Naruto's nature, he forgives and he is kind. The very points of his heart she loves herself. She hugged him back. "I guess. Thanks, Naruto. I should go apologize to Yuugito. A proper hello."

Naruto nodded. "Let her get a bath first, ok? I am going to go shopping for some dinner, since she needs some fish for her diet. Need anything whilst I am out?"

Temari shook her head, but smiled, wiping her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm a tough girl." She grinned wide. "I'm a proud Wolf, after all. Just make sure to get some steak for me, ok?"

Naruto nodded and stood up. "I will. See you when I get back. After I make dinner, I am going to need my own shower. Try not to open any more doors without knocking first, ok?"

Temari winked a bit. "Hey, when it comes to you, I may do it on purpose." As he went out she stood up. She smiled and looked at the picture she had of him and her. It as when the festival was in town, she wanted to go. She smiled. "Guess I forgot for a moment, due to my heart crunching in my chest. But no matter how hard you are on me, you are fair, kind, and forgiving." She took a deep breath and went down.

As she did she seen Yuugito eating her food. She smelled and hummed. "Egg Salad? No, tuna... Guess she has simple tastes." She came down and grabbed some cola. "Thanks you, Yuugito. And sorry about the bathroom incident. I suppose I could have been a little calmer about you busting into the bathroom."

Yugito finished nearly all her plate as she looked to Temari. "I agreed to attempt a nice relationship with you for the sake of living here in peace, so I am as much at fault. I still don't enjoy the fact you had to take the En Suite, but I guess we have similar tastes in bathing arrangements."

Temari drank her Soda and sighed. She sat down on the other end of the table. "My name is Temari. Temari Sabaki. And a Guardian of the Tombs of the Mineral Pharaohs. My family wanted me to have a better life and be normal, but also wanted to bring our name as Anubis to a greater respect."

Yuugito finished her plate, setting her fork and knife down. "Yuugito Nii, the Priestess of the newest temple in the area, brought forth as an understudy to the Buddhist temple to further expand understanding between Feline species and humans."

Temari hummed at that. "I figured Felines were a bit more understood for humans. You all tend to be civilized and somewhat reserved."

Yuugito sighed, taking her plate to the sink. "That's why we are not very understood at all. We are reserved, and people do not trust us for we do not show our feelings. We're more cautious with our personal life and who we are deep down, so humans think we are just untrustworthy sometimes."

Temari chuckled a bit, twisting her drink in her hand. "And canines are too in the open, we share our feelings way too much. People think we are too forgoing and should be made civilized, because we're more likely to jump around and do something, maybe causing a few messes. Guess opposites attract here huh?"

Yuugito started to the stairs. "Be that as it may, I expect to use the En Suite more often, I hope you don't mind."

Temari shook her head. "Not at all. But next time, please knock, that way we don't fight again. I'd rather not make Naruto upset. We already broke our promises to him, and I would rather not do it again. I'm cleaned, and the En Suite door is back on, enjoy yourself."

Yuugito nodded before heading up. Temari finished her soda and got up. Seeing as she was basically unable to do anything else, she would get some practice in. She went off to the training room and seen Tsunade finishing the cleaning. She smiled. "You sure can clean this room. Sorry we left it in a mess."

Tsunade chuckled as she put the bags up. "Not at all. Keeps me fit for work, believe it or not. So, already a fight. Guess Shizune has some kind of plan here, but I never know with her. Elves are such curious creatures, and experiment way too often."

Temari shrugged as she grabbed a staff and went to the wood dummy. As she practiced her stick fighting Tsunade came up. "Naruto have to lay down the law? He rarely does, but I think it helps to have you two here. Give him a backbone, something to finally grow up and be able to stand up for himself."

Temari slammed the stick against the dummy and took a breath. "He's a good man, already strong willed, I'd rather not make him any different. He's fine the way he is."

Tsunade smirked and stretched before sitting on a bench. "You're always saying how he's fine the way he is. You love him, I see it, but why don't you try to show him more often?"

Temari blushed as she stopped practicing. "For your information, he doesn't see me that way. Not yet anyway. I'm just a guest of the house, and someone who's been giving him constant trouble. I think he sees me as just a friend rather than any kind of woman."

Tsunade snickered a bit at that. "Oh, goodness, you are clueless, you both are. What if I told you Naruto does think of you as a woman? You just never notice..."

Temari looked puzzled at Tsunade. "Impossible, he treats me just as a friend. Never once has he shown any interest. He even RAN from me when he caught me in here one day doing something private."

Tsunade grinned widely. "And you think a hot blooded young man will see that, and NOT think about it over and over? Naive girl, he's definitely thought about you as a woman, he just has trouble showing his feelings. Remember, he's not one to express his hearts intent. He's not as brave as most believe."

Temari frowned. "Not funny. He's brave and kind, and athletic even more so than I. Even if you are right about him thinking of me as a woman, there's nothing showing him wanting anything more with me than friendship."

Tsunade snickered more, drinking more of her drink. "Naruto is afraid of being rejected. Sure, you have shown him a few small intents of your interest in him, but he's worried he is either an object, or a friend to you, and not really boyfriend material. He's afraid he isn't good enough. Thus, why he tries to hide anything from his heart."

Temari sighed heavily before continuing her practice. As she kept striking the dummy she continued the conversation. "Be that as it may, he still only sees me as friend. I hope to show him I see him as more, but until then, I hope to stop messing up every chance to show him my heart that I get, because I have done many things to embarrass myself."

Tsunade stood and pat Temari on the back, making her cling to the dummy so she wouldn't fall. "Just tell him. Boys are simple minded, there is no unique way to do things with them, just simply tell him and express yourself. That's better than hiding it forever. Advice from someone who's been through it more than you."

Temari pouted. "Yeah, well I don't see YOU with anyone, you red skinned hag!" As Tsunade left she sighed and got back to practice. Her mind was in overdrive, however, trying to think if Tsunade was telling the truth.

As she lost herself in muscle memory, her mind was in deep thought. "_Maybe I should just go out and tell him, just lay it out there for him. I don't wanna hide it, but I have that same fear, if he really does have it. I'd rather he not reject me.. I love him, and I care too much for him to hurt either of us. I can't just go for it, but I can't hide it anymore, it's not right to either of us..._"

She finished when she heard the front door open and heard Naruto calling out for some help. She put her stick away and went out to help him with the groceries. She hoped not to make a mess AGAIN today, after all the other stuff to embarrass her since the morning.

**XxX With Yuugito XxX**

Yuugito was sighing in relief, her aching muscles from the long drive and her messed up fur from the fight with Temari was finally being soothed in the warm waters of a large soaking tub. Even though the walls still had a faint smell of dog, she didn't mind because the overwhelming lotion she had to wash with was taking it away. "This is heaven..."

She was having a good soak, letting her worries finally come out into the water and dilute into nothing, as tubs do. "If this is the first of many baths for me here, I don't mind one bit about sharing it with a dog of all people. Too amazing to let her ruin it for me."

She knew she had to unpack after this, she only grabbed her clothes and got her bed set up. It wasn't heavy or anything, just a soft and roll-able futon with a fuzzy blanket. She was content in dark places with simple things that were amazing to see as well as hold.

She was in the bath for awhile before slipping out. As Yuugito got dressed and came out of the bathroom she heard some laughing. She came to the balcony side of the hall connecting to the stairs and the main room. It was Temari and Naruto chatting a bit.

Temari chuckled. She was setting some cabinet stuff in their rightful place. "Wish I could go more, that view was good. The park is a nice serene place. This weekend can I go?"

Naruto was putting some meet and cold stuff in the fridge. "I don't see why not, but you should know that we can't always go. A little rest is good. I'll be taking a rest tomorrow, this has been a hard day."

Temari shrugged, tossing him some cheese. "Yeah, I understand that. Again, sorry about everything. I have to stop throwing messes around for you. I'm a Guardian, I need to do my best, but I sometimes push it."

Naruto smiled at her. "Hey, I don';t see why you can't push yourself, just make sure it's within limitations so you don't hurt either of us as much. That stunt this morning was a bit too harsh on my back. Thanks for fixing it though, even if you did cause it."

Yuugito hummed as she watched. "_They get along well enough. I guess I came during a very bad time and caused trouble before I could see this, but they do seem rather close. I doubt she is with him, but I bet she wants to be. He's still reserved, though, if I should guess._"

She was slightly spaced out before snapping out of it, being called by Naruto. "Oh, yes, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at her as he finished. "I got Salmon, want me to cook it tonight, or you want to finish the tuna salad before getting into the Salmon?"

Yuugito smiled. "I'll wait for the Salmon, the Tuna is good, very good actually, and I will enjoy it for dinner and lunch tomorrow before I have any of the fish. But thank you for getting some, you really care for my needs well."

Temari scoffed as she stretched. "He always does, He's just too good sometimes." She smiled and bumped him gently with her elbow. "Not that I mind too much, it';s a sweet trait of yours, naruto. Just saying, you care so much that I feel the need to jump in your bed at night."

Naruto blushed and chuckled nervously. "Let's hope not, I am just trying to do what I can for others. Well, I need a shower, it's been a long day, and I've been smelly for awhile."

Temari giggled a bit. "A little musk ain't so bad, it's yours and I quite like how you smell all the time."

Naruto groaned and chuckled nervously before heading to the downstairs bathroom. He had set his clothes before going. "You two play nice. I'm gonna go shower."

Temari smiled. "I'll be in the pool! Have a nice shower!" As he went she started to the pool area. She looked up to Yuugito. "The pool is in the back, if you ever want to take a swim, or get into a hot tub, it's there. Bathing suit required, there's a shed for our suits right beside it. Otherwise, house is yours."

Yuugito nodded a bit and hummed. She wondered if they were closer than she thought. She shrugged it off and went to her room to unpack. After she had unpacked all her boxes she smiled, looking at her room. A three piece Katana sword set, authentic from her family, sat above a small altar by her bed. She had a bookshelf with many books in it at the foot of her bed and all her clothes in the closet, setting a dresser in it to use the lower for her non hanging clothes.

As she sat in bed cross legged she sighed, letting the blinds down and darkening her room. She lit her candles and smiled, praying. "I have been blessed to have been accepted in such a prestigious house, by a real gentlemen, and one who has caught the heart of an Anubis. If his charm is true, then I may fall into the abyss of love as well. Guide me through any of the darkest or lightest times, and show this feline woman your ways."

As she looked up at her family altar she smiled, a cat idol with two tails of it's own with a woman's face was holding a staff and a hand in front of her. "Matatabi, Guardian of all Felines." She stood and bowed before going to see the pool and outside. She wondered if the hot tub was any better than the soaking En Suite Bath.

**XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX xXx XxX**

Well, THERE we go. A little more insight on Yuugito's life, grabbing some greater history with Temari, and the tension finally hit the fan! I think I fulfilled every requirement of this chapter people thought might happen, and I hope you all enjoyed it!

Unlike the Musume manga, Naruto's gonna lay the law more often, and won't be so stupid over this shit. As for the women, tensions WILL rise, and as more girls come in more tensions will build. Remember, you all wanted a SECOND canine. Kyuubi's a Vulpine fox, not a feline, nor a canine.

Also, more girls will be appearing, some of the poll girls will be used, not as pairings, but as other important roles. So watch out for more!


End file.
